Unholy Dimension
by sarmad88
Summary: It all began that day, one harmless prank turned into an event that changed his whole life. To this day many years later he regrets ever crossing the last female Uchiha, however even that regret can further change his outlook. Female Sasuke. AU
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

--

Despite popular opinion rainy days in Konoha are actually very common.

"From ashes to ashes, dust to dust, we gather today to say good bye to…"-the priest continued on with the speech.

Today is a rainy day. Its pretty cold, of a scale between 1-5, you can say it's about 4. Still that's not stopping me from attending this funeral.

"She was so young, it's not fair. Such a sweet girl, she would never hurt anyone. Its not fair, not fair at all.." says the mother trying not to weep.

This funeral belongs to one of my classmates. I didn't know her very well but I had met her once, or twice, or perhaps a bit more than that. Don't ask me how.

That is all ancient history. Like the sands of time and so fourth.

"Chakra, she didn't have enough Chakra to support her body, even for a civilian. That is what the Doctor said. Her reserves were so low that she simply wasted away her life," the father mumbles.

Pathetic really.

Dying from too little chakra. Why does someone like me even bother showing up for something this stupid? Its no wonder my classmates are having a riot over this incident.

The girl was not very liked, the only one in my class more meek than her would have to be that Hyuuga girl-but at least she could hold her own when push came to shove.

Weak people should just die

It's the truth. The strongest survive, it's our way of life. The life of the Ninja and the Art of the Strong.

"Do you think anyone will show up, her friends perhaps," the mother asks. Rain continued to pelt her cheeks. It's difficult to tell how much is tears and how much is rain.

"I don't think they will, we told Iruka, but from what he told me she didn't have many friends," the father says his soft voice cracking a bit.

"Not one? What about the Yamanaka girl?," the mother asks her voice also breaking.

"They were not friends- just classmates. You know Sakura, she is too insecure to reach out to others," the father says putting his hands together for a silent prayer.

"But there was a blond haired girl visiting her perhaps once or twice a week in the hospital, surely that was Ino?" the mother asks.

The old man shakes his head "That was never Ino, it was someone else-a boy I think. He was just small that's all."

It takes her a moment to get the implications. Then she smiles sadly. "Whoever that child was, he must have had a very patient heart. Sakura was locked onto all of those machines, those tubes and therapies; she was just never the same afterwards. Some nights-,"

"I know. I didn't like it either, however it kept her alive. I just wished I was there for-,"

The mother put a hand on her husband's shoulder.

"You don't have to say anything, you tried your hardest. You did all you could. We both worked to pay those hospital bills-but in the end…" The mother leaves it at that.

Its time for me to make my leave right now, getting up from my place behind the trees I walk out from this funeral.

It's a civilian grave yard.

Looking around there are many tombstones here.

The dates are important.

October 10th. The day the Nine-tailed fox attacked.

--

I would sincerely appreciate your reviews (insert bow).


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

-

Getting out of bed the next day, early in the morning, I prepare for another boring day at the academy, having to sit through lectures I can barely keep my eyes open in for a couple of minutes.

Is it too much to ask for Iruka-sensei to make the lectures a little more interesting? Going through the daily morning routine of washing up, changing into my good old orange jumpsuit, and having the usual breakfast of cup ramen I head out the door and continue towards the streets for another 'exciting' day at the academy.

Walking through the streets and ignoring all the glares and curses thrown towards my way I try to remember what we're going to do today at the academy.

"Sigh, today we are going to talk about the stupid history of the Nidaime Hokage, as if that's going to help me become a better ninja," I mutter darkly under my breath.

Hmm maybe I should make this day a little interesting, maybe a good prank will do, it could help improve my mood for the no doubt otherwise bad day this is going to be.

With that thought is it any wonder that one Uzumki Naruto finds himself grinning mischievously as he stumble through the doors of the academy?

-

It's all planned out. The asshole is going to sit down on that chair and bam!-surprise.

"Now class Uchiha-san is not feeling well today. As you might have heard something awful occurred a few evenings ago. Something happened in the…"

No time to listen to what he has to say. Too busy setting up the prank, is the smile on my face too obvious that something is up? Nah-can't be.

"Naruto-kun what are you doing," says a near silent voice beside me.

Crap.

"What makes you think I am up to something, Hyuuga-san," trying my best to tell the damn girl to mind her own business, without offending her of course.

Those creepy eyes just stare at me, reading me. Rude bitch. Can you not do that seriously? There is a reason why no one else talks to you, ya dumb' Hyuuga.

"You grin right before you do something bad, you don't hide it very well," she says still in her near silent whisper.

"How would you know I grin when I am about to do something? You spyin' on me?" I tell her scowling at her observation.

Still blankly staring at me her cheeks turn slightly red and she turns her face away. Her two fingers almost come up to her chest and come together tapping softly while looking down at the desk.

"N-no. Its just that-,"

"Hold that thought," I say holding my hand up to silence the wench.

Oh this is going to be sweet.

The Uchiha has opened the door, hmm doesn't look too cheery today? Wonder why that is? Whatever, this is gong to be awesome.

Horse dung- I am probably grinning even tighter.

Hinata's eyes flash in alarm, she looks at the Uchiha then at me.

"Naruto-kun don't," she says her voice rising a bit higher, eyes darting to the seat the Uchiha has almost reached.

"Don't do what Hyuuga-_chan? " _italics on the chan.

Bastard has almost sat down. When the bum has touched the seat is when the party really starts.

Hinata stands, she knocks down her chair and is already hurdling to the Uchiha frantically.

Ha. You won't make it.

"Don't-," Hinata shouts her arms reaching to grab for the strings attached to the trap.

Turning to look at me pleading, I smirk. Then pull.

Boom.

Mounds of horse feces explode on the Uchiha. Priceless. The brown goodness is trickling down nicely.

Iruka looks horrified. The class is just speechless.

Hinata looks at me with a cold dread.

The Uchiha doesn't even move-just looks at the desk as if nothing happened.

With all this tension in the air only one thing to do today.

"Ha ha-Take that Asuke!"

-

Please Review


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

--

Wearing a dunce cap plus holding two buckets of water- in addition to standing in the hall for a passerby to see is indeed effective punishment.

Iruka-sensei hasn't told me when he'll let me in, probably when he can find it in himself to forgive a fellow orphan. He is a good guy, honest to Kami there isn't a teacher a kid could want more-especially the village pariah.

There is probably a mysterious reason why no one seems to like me, but let's not dwell on that right now. I am pissed.

Real pissed.

Never has Iruka-sensei yelled like that before, he shouted things that really hurt, you know right here-in the heart. It was just a harmless prank. True it was not tasteful, but it could have been worse…

But it's not my fault. Really. Asuke should have seen that prank coming. True she ain't no Hyuuga but she has the _women's intuition_ that girls keep talking about.

She has avoided them before, every time. She would just smirk and look down at me condescendingly, then go back to getting perfect scores.

But today I hit the jackpot.

And this is my reward. Yeah. I am angry. It's a hollow victory.

"Sensei may I be excused, I do not feel so well," Asuke's voice says from the class. She doesn't let Iruka-sensei even tell her _no_ and just walks out.

Glaring at her as she simply heads towards the washroom her lips move towards a whisper. Perhaps concentrating so much on her face allowed me to catch those words that were certainly not meant for me.

"Itachi…why…"

Itachi? As in the village golden boy Uchiha Itachi? As in her brother? There is some delicious material for me to work with here, it's no secret the girl has an older brother complex but-

"Naruto put down those buckets, get ready, and meet us in the field" Iruka-sensei says from behind me, oh dear he is frowning, certainly that is not a good sign.

Putting on my clothes, slipping some kunai into my pants and running outside I notice everyone has paired up for the matches.

Looks like no sparing time for Naruto, Sigh. What the hell-a hand brushes against my shoulder. Turning my neck the image of Iruka-sensei greets me.

Iruka is smiling nastily.

"Don't look so glum Naruto, look ahead. You're not the only one who is late,"

Crap-tastic. The gloomy Uchiha is coming towards my direction from the school. A couple seconds later Iruka-sensei tells her what is going on and we battle.

…and I beat her every time. She doesn't even look at me when she strikes, and that's what is annoying. As each time my fist hits her pale face I get angrier and angrier.

Most of our classmates are looking at this display in shock. But I am just angry "Oi, Ass-suck, what's with the pussy punches?"

Another punch hits her nose and sprays blood, yet still no reaction.

"Fucken hit back you coward," I snarl landing another cross that knocks her to the ground.

She doesn't even try to get up.

"Guess you're too tired from all the butt-fucks your bro laid on ya? Oni-chan we shouldn't…oh I am so embarrassed..oh no its wrong but it feels so good..-,"

A blur-messy hair is the last thing I see as a raging shout comes bounding down. I find myself on the ground and powerful fists hammering on my face, again, and again, and again.

My jaw broke, but the person continues, teeth splatter, but that isn't stopping her. Someone is screaming to get Iruka-sensei. Where the hell is he anyway?

"Let me go, I'll kill him. I swear I'll break him."

A dozen girls are dragging her away, despite the teeth falling off of my jaws I grin. It must have looked awful.

"I'll kill you, you son of a bitch,"-is the last thing I hear before my eyes get droopy.

I pass out a couple seconds later from the pain. As I wake I notice everyone is already gone, no one seemed to have taken me to the infirmary-figures. School has already ended and it's about to get dark in a few hours.

I make my way home now. This is my least favorite time of the day, walking through the market.

There is a good reason why I talk like this, bear with me you'll see in a second why I can't help but communicate this way.

"There he is, that asshole"

"Fucking bastard kid"

"Go to hell you little shit"

"Don't come near this stand you misbegotten prick"

And now it's raining rotten vegetables and stones. They always save them for special occasions.

Aren't I a lucky birthday boy?

--

Please Review, next chapter is the day after tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

"You probably hurt her feelings, Naruto…" Ayame sighs giving me another bowl of ramen for breakfast.

Indeed I did.

After explain what happened to the Uchiha and how Asuke is the newest member of the Konoha's Orphan society it took me a second to digest it all, oh along with the ramen of course.

Finishing my meal there is nothing left to do but to go to the Academy. There is a sad and lonely Uchiha who needs cheering. Racing down the streets ignoring the curses that have become a part of my everyday life, I find myself at the gates of the school.

A crowd of girls have gathered here, my female-classmates to be more precise. One of them spots me and shouts "He is here, the Dobe is here!"

Decent observation-small the number of non-male scientists are close to zero, list the number of females ever to win the Nobel prize, I am not trying to be sexist just list them..thought so.

The girls shuffle, parting to let their leader pass through, not surprisingly the leader is none other than-

"Asuke"

"Dobe"

There are a lot of girls here, adorable no doubt, but there is power in numbers-even as weak as they are." So what is the occasion, my birthday was yesterday. There is this rule you can't give birthday beats the day after."

She smirks at me, looking down imperiously. Sucks being shorter than a girl, seriously. "Consider this a belated present."

Too much tension in the air, let's just cut the bullshit and get to the point. "Look I am sorry about yesterday, I didn't know-,"

"And that's supposed to make it alright," she cuts in. Black eyes angry, Asuke has never been able to keep her cool if her life depended on it.

Getting fired up more bullshit sprays from my mouth "I said I was sorry, what more do you want!"

We are all just a bunch of 12 year olds pretended to me more. We loose our tempers fast; our emotions are so fickle -changing at the drop of a hat.

Bonk. A rock hits the back of my head. "Who threw that!"

Wham. Another stone joins in, hitting me square in the jaw. More continue to join in, each girl has one ready. Suddenly they aren't so adorable anymore.

Unlike Civilians these are chakra powered, its shattering pieces of flesh and bone. One thing you have to say about girls is that they have good aim. I think they got me at the same spot 10 times in the last 20 seconds.

On a normal day fighting back would be a good idea; however the memory of Asuke's murderous stare keeps me from lashing out.

She just looks at me coldly as blood seeps down my head and once again my shaking knees force me to kneel and collapse.

When it's done she comes close to my body and spits right next to my face. It hits the grass, thank Kami.

"Coward," she says, walking away with the large group of girls who sneer at me with satisfaction. I know what conversation they'll be sharin' with their parents on the dinner table.

I just breathe in and breathe out looking at the clouds. Funny thing about me-it only takes about 1 minute to heal just about any wound, it was actually Sakura's observation not mine.

When the damage is healed I get up and head towards class. Opening the classroom door Iruka immediately looks at my torn clothes and asks "Naruto what the hell-,"

"A dog ate my homework," –wait that's the wrong excuse.


	5. Chapter 5

"The council has decreed that the new graduating age is 14, my apologies for not mentioning this earlier, it was actually a very recent development.."-honest to god the guy just likes hearing his own voice.

Calm down Naruto, you can throw a shuriken at his back another day-like you did last week.

Anyway due to Sakura's death and the complaints of some really annoying parents the year these kids graduate is now: whenever they are 14.

That's cool it just gives me another 2 years to master the bunshin.

Damn clone doesn't even look alive.

My classmates seem to have taken this news rather poorly.

They all believed they would pass this year, only one not outraged would be Kiba who was too busy licking his balls when he thought no one else was looking.

Asuke and her team of fangirls, with Hinata on the side, have been getting pretty annoying for the past few days.

Sometimes my pen would go missing, other times a book, once even my underpants-actually the thought of some girl handling my undergarments turns me on, sort of.

"Oi, Dobe class is done, go home," says some random child of a civilian, don't know his name, don't even want to.

Lousy wanker, tell me when to get off my bed-err desk, will you! There is a rotten egg with the nametag of your house on it.

Anyway one Uzumaki Naruto is shepherded out of the door with the other sheep, courtesy of one annoyed Chunin instructor.

My feet are moving pretty fast across the school hallway, it dashes through the school doors, then past the small field intersecting some road, past the brothels (it's my short-cut), past a hot spring with a white haired old man standing on a toad looking through a peephole with a pack of vaseline in one hand and the other-don't ask, just don't.

Pretty soon my body seems to have found its way into the village square where more rocks are being hurled my way, some of them hit, most of them don't.

There is this one particular rock that hits me square in the nuts and already my body is in a fetal position before it hits the ground.

A few seconds later a bunch of 6-8 year olds come out of nowhere and start kicking me.

Cute.

After they are done, their parents seem to have conveniently shown up and brought them away.

One of the infants, a little girl with brown hair is doing her damndest to get some more hits before her grandmother, who is taking her time to get here, shows up.

"Mwauy. Mommee. Sauy u awr. a Baad. Bouy," she manages to say while still kicking me.

Oh crap her kicks are moving south where my hands are protecting my most valuable possessions.

Her grandmother eventually catches up and waits for the adorable brat to finish.

Then she grabs her by the hands and takes her away, while my injured, but not that injured form, is dusting off, she turns around waves back at me. Like it was some game.

My hands are already flipping her the bird.

Anyway 10 minutes later one Uzumaki Naruto finds himself in the local Konoha library. On arrival he is greeted by some angry librarian.

"Demon. Spawn. Evil! Why have you cursed this library with your malicious presence. Why must you come here every single day, day and night, night and day. Lord knows we should have just killed you when we had the chance, now you are running free tainting everything-,"

"And a good day to you too, Haruno-san, say are any of my books available for pick up?"

Author Note: Please leave a review, tomorrow I will be posting a new chapter of sober ninja for those who read that. Also to people who complain that the chapter length is too short, please keep in mind that I do update my stories twice a week, which I hope will compensate for these short chapters. Thanks for reading.


	6. Chapter 6

Well Enjoy!

-

Twelve year old orphan Uzumaki Naruto has been known to spend a lot of time in the Konoha Library. After all, knowledge is power, unless you happen to be this snot nosed kid named Udon, who got beat up by a pack of Hyuuga Hanabi fan girls a couple months ago.

The young main branch Hyuuga looked like she was getting off watching the kid cry. The more tears the better. But let's not go there.

My nice firm posterior sits down in the mature adult section floor, past the row of Icha Icha book section, where a Jounin with a forehead protector eye-patch is busy looking at me, it's a bit unnerving to say the least.

"Yo," he says, giving me the two fingered salute.

My head nods at the fellow, before he makes a spectacular disappearance with spinning leaves, Shunshin, that's what the book says at least.

After copying down a set of notes for a few e-rank chakra control exercises, Sakura's mom kicks me out of the library. Where a drunk promptly throws a bottle of beer at my face, instantly my honed reflex catches it.

My eyes observe the vintage, oh dear it is half full, perhaps Iruka would enjoy it. Putting in my pocket, my feet are racing down the streets, thankfully it is around midnight, Konoha library is open fairly late after all.

Reaching my humble abode, where a large sign titled "The Demon-bastard's lair" is spray painted on the side of the two story apartment, my feet lands onto the 2nd floor platform, where it is easy to see that the room has been broken into.

Again.

Once through the door, it isn't hard to spot a little girl with orange hair charging, shrieking her lungs out as a kunai is raised above her head. "Die demon."

My mind is close to solving the mystery as to why they call me that, I just know it.

A chop to the back of her neck, sends her unconscious and into my arms. My gaze looks at her features, looks like its Moegi, wasn't she shy or something?

Pulling up the falling girl in a bridal style carry, my feet make its way outside.

After dropping her home, in her front door and ringing the doorbell, my feet takes me to a nearby training ground, where Shino is half undressed, allowing a legion of termites to infest his flesh.

Perhaps coming back another night for training is a good idea.

Going home and getting ready for bed, it is not hard to fall asleep thinking about the next day's challenge ahead.

Entering the classroom the next day is of course my first challenge. Shuriken, kunai, erasers, pencils, pencil crayons, and of course a pencil sharpener, are all thrown at me from various locations. My fingers, catch each one, and put them in my pockets.

After sitting down a shy red-haired girl comes and asks if she can have her eraser back, her mother bought it for her.

Red hair is my fetish.

After giving it back, Kiba calls me a pussy.

He is still mad about that rumor that's been going around about what he does with Akamaru. For once it wasn't me who started it. Though Uzumaki Naruto encourages it, err.. encourage the rumor, not the bestiality.

"Dobe, pay attention, we are going out to spar," says Asuke. Who sits at least two rows ahead of me, there is a trace of a smirk on her face.

She must have learned a new jutsu to use. People say that the Uchiha was exaggerating when she said she would kill me.

Uh huh. And there isn't a conspiracy in this village dedicated to keep calling me the nine tailed demon brat. There is a clue in that statement somewhere about why they dislike me so much; perhaps looking at different angles would give me a new perspective.

As the match starts a large ball of fire hits the ground beside me, a second too late and I would have been fried. She stands there looking superior. "Phoenix spit-fire, fast isn't it?"

Nodding at her proclamation, my feet spring into action, back flipping, dodging, and side stepping the small streams of fire. After ten minutes of this she quickly gets irritated and runs at me hoping to win using Taijutsu.

That is fine with me, she may be taller, but my mass is a good twenty pounds heavier, but it is mostly muscle mass, maybe, some of it might be fat.

In either case my punches send her back a good pace, but she immediately charges around my swings and gives me a good right hook.

Standing still and recovering quickly my arms spring up for an upper cut that promptly lands on her chin, she steps back, looking furious. She quickly makes a few handseals and a large beam of fire comes my way.

"Kawarimi." One Uzumaki Naruto finds himself easily switched with a rock, taking this to my advantage, my feet dash towards her and socks her in the side of her face.

KO.

Oh dear, she is going to kick my ass when she wakes up. Kiba is laughing his head off, Shino doesn't make an expression and Shikamaru calls out "troublesome."

As Iruka brings her back to the infirmary, a legion of fan girls come charging my way. There is a war cry that is very common among the younger generation of Konoha. That is a signal for me to run.

"NARUTOOOO!"

-

Authors Note: This was a bit of a filler chapter, the plotline will continue next chapter.


End file.
